HackInfinity
by Klash
Summary: Hideko is a player in "the world" he has a romantic relationship with another player in the game but she falls into a coma he and his friends decide to find out whats goin on, R&R plz! (some .hackinfection characters help him out)


Disclaimer: I do not own .hack i am mearly borrowing the franshice to write this story. thank you and enjoy.  
  
.Hack//Infinity  
  
Prologue  
  
He was getting restless, this was the fifth day she hadn't shown up at their special field as planned, he was about to leave when from behind him, somewhere, he heard that familiar voice of hers calling out his name,"Hideko,Hideko!!!" It was her, Zahira, there was something different about her today, she looked the same but there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on. "I'm not Kelly . . .", she said with a angry expression on her face continuing her dash towards him. "Then why are you in her account?" he asked with an deeply serious tone in his voice, she stop in front of him fighting to regain her breath " I'm her younger sister . . . i came on her account to let u know that shes in the hospital in a . . ." he didn't let her finish, "What do u mean she's in the hospital?" his tone was now a tone of concern, "Something happen to her when she was playing this game and . . ." again he interupted her, " O no . . . hey are you at home? " he asked abruptly, "Yes why?" she was surprised that he had straied from the subject, "OK im coming over u have to take me to the hospital i have to see her." she looked surprised but agreed as they both logged off.  
  
In a sudden motion he took off his VR visor, grabbing a coat on his bed as he ran out of the room, running towards the door he stopped and turned back, to grab his car keys on the desk next to the window.   
  
Now driving he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to Zahira in "the world". He, or rather his character, had known her for about 7months out of the 1 year he had been playing "the world" they had grown quite fond of each other, he looked at his reflection on the rear view mirror and was a little surprised to see his hair wasn't blue and his eyes weren't purple, his surprise came from the fact that he spent alot of time as Hideko the character, he was use to seing himself in black ninja like robes and with diffirent hair and eye colors. Turning into a drive way he saw Kelly's sister run down a little path from the garden waving at him. As she got in the car he had alot of question rush into his mind and the first one to come out was " When did she . . . you know?" she looked at him simpatheticly, "It was 4 days ago, we found her laying on the floor uncounscious, when we got to the hospital the doctors told us that she was in a deep coma and it would take quite some time for her to wake up" he was focused on the street and just listening like he wasnt surprised "I read something about that one the message board in the game people all around the world are goin into comas and some people think the game has something to do with it." he stopped talking awaiting a reaction from her, "I never play that game, but Kelly is always on it, i guess its cause of you huh?" she smiled trying to get some information out of him, he giggled "I guess so, we've been spending alot of time together, in the game for anyways, i enjoy her company and i thing she also enjoys mine so we have fun together . . ." she pointed at a road coming up, " o o o you have to turn here!" and so he turned, following her command, "Ummm so ya about her condition, i think our answer to why this happened to Kelly is in "the world" so the first thing im gonna do when i get back home is log on and get some of my friends to help me solve this . . . this problem." he focused now on parking the car in the hospital parking lot.  
  
They walked side by side in total silence as he followed her to the room where Kelly was, when they got into the elevator she broke the silence, "ummmm . . . what exactly areu goin to do in "the world"?" a few moment of silence followed when finally he responded, "Im not sure i need to talk to my friends to see if they have any advice." she gave him a weird look in that same instant the doors of the elevator opened, she proceeded to Kellys room as he followed.  
  
The first thing he noticed in the room was her parents both sitting in chairs right next to her, her sister whos name by the way was Joy, walked over and sat on her dads lap looking back at Hideko and gesturing for him to join them, he walked up to them, "Im very sorry Mr and Mrs Jones" they both answered as if it was rehearsed "its ok it wasnt your fault Hideko" he looked at her, so serene, so beautiful, he felt rage flow into him and he just felt like screaming he knew that someone was behind this and he would find out who. He spent the night at the hospital.  
  
The next morning while everyone was still asleep he kissed her forhead and left heading back to his house to see what he could find out about what had happened. The first thing he did when he walked in the door was grab the phone, he had to call Jenna, a good friend from school that he usually teamed up with in a party to get stuff done in "the world", he thought that she'd be home because they were still in theyre summer vacation, she pick up,"Hey jenna?" he wasnt to sure it was her "Yeah its me,Hideko?" he was kinda relieved to hear her voice "Yeah, hey i have a problem do you mind joining me in "the world"?" she cheerfully answered,"yeah sure that would be great c ya then i guess?" he hurried "Yeah bu bye!"  
  
A sharp tone rang in his ear and suddenly he was in "the world", across a bridge he saw Jennas character Tenal, her character was a tall blademistress with bright blonde hair brown eyes and grey armor which looked alot like a metal bikini, she was running towards him so he waved to let her know it was him. When she reached him the first word out of her mouth were an enthusiastic "WHATS UP!!!" he kept a serious face and replied, "We have a problem" she was surprised from his reaction to her enthusiasm, "Whats wrong?" He looked down in a sad manner, "Its Zahira, shes in a coma in the real world" Tenals eyes widened "ummmm this might just be a coincedence but you know Orca of the Azure Sea ummmmm hes in a coma too." Hideko looked up frighten" Orca . . . the legendary Orca is in a coma?" she just nodded and suddenly exclaimed " O O O i think i know someone that can help us u know that one girl we meat a few weeks ago . . . Blackrose ? Shes helping some other player with Orcas situation i might be able to get her to help us." Hidekos face cheered up, "That would be awesome . . . see if you can get ahold of her now? I'll be back in a few minutes i need to store some items ill be right back."He left her and went into town.  
  
About 10 minutes later he came back to the chaos gate, he saw Tenal standing with a somewhat familiar character, it was Blackrose"Hey Blackrose, i assume Tenal here, already told u about the . . . situation?" she looked at him smiling,"Yeah she told me everything its all very similiar with what Kite is goin throught right now . . ." she didnt finish talking when Tenal rudely interrupted,"Kite? what dumb name is that hehe just kidding but yeah whos Kite?" Blackrose raised one eyebrow, "He's a young friend of mine thats goin through the same thing your going through Hideko except his friend Orca is the one thats in a coma." Hideko looked at a point beyond both the girls and said,"I have an e mail, can u guys wait a sec?" both of them looked at him and nodded.  
  
A few seconds later he looked back at the two girls "Ummm guys i just got an e mail from . . . " he paused "Who is it from Hideko?" Tenal exclaimed. There was a moment of silence then Hideko looked at the girls with a puzzled expression on his face. " Its from . . . Zahira." 


End file.
